


In Conjunction With the Shadows

by buying_the_space_farm



Series: Kinktober 2017 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consentacles, Double Penetration, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Monster sex, One Night Stand, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Porn with (some) Feels, Tentacle Sex, Tumblr Prompts, and im also disappointed, and mugged me in my own house, are you honestly telling me that here, btw love at first fuck is also not a tag and honestly?? disappointed, i didnt sign up for those btw they just wildly appeared, i honestly dont believe it, i signed up for tentacle porn and then the feels just threw a brick through my window, love at first fuck, monster sex is not yet a tag, on THis Site, p much loki is a monster and tony wants his monster dick(s), prompt fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buying_the_space_farm/pseuds/buying_the_space_farm
Summary: Shadows don't hide just monsters— they hide the people that believe themselves to be as well. Even if, technically speaking, they are actually monsters.





	In Conjunction With the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Abyss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515793) by [plumadesatada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumadesatada/pseuds/plumadesatada). 



> _shows up 20 years later, 5,000 cups of Starbucks in my hands_ hey kids hows it hanging, im totally still alive after the first of the end-of-the-year holidays and i totally didnt write this in a few days and and then leave it practically un-beta'd  
>  anyway!! this went nowhere close to where i first thought it was going to when i first saw the prompt and Oh Boy it was an interesting thought train that led me here alskdhf and honestly, while i'm not gonna say i was expecting my longest one-shot so far to be tentacle porn, i'm not gonna say i'm surprised either.  
> i truly thought that this prompt was just gonna be shenanigans but!! nope! porn happened instead.  
> Also! Counting this as a kinktober day bc i'm,, Desperate, shall we say, it fits, and i really want to finish that list
> 
>  
> 
> ([original prompt source](https://sharingwritingprompts.tumblr.com/post/168198380230/a-monster-is-looking-for-a-new-mother-for-their) original prompt: _A monster is looking for a new mother for their ten children, and try to convince humans to help them out._ )  
> (also, tbh, loki's monster form was probs more than half inspired by the loki featured in [Abyss](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2515793) by [plumadesatada](http://archiveofourown.org/users/plumadesatada/pseuds/plumadesatada) _and go read that fic bc it is goddamn beautiful_ )

It was hard, moving to a new realm. Any parent will tell you this. But being a quote unquote monster and trying to move peacefully? Nigh on impossible.

Loki was very intimate and familiar with this problem, more than most other monsters even. After all, ten children would strain any parent, single or not.

That’s why he was here actually, on the mysterious and fast-paced world of Midgard. He was looking for a partner. Well, not so much a partner as a nanny. He’d even bow so low as a baby sitter, as long as _someone_ could watch the rambunctious little ones with him and avoid most of the catastrophes that could easily occur with ten little monsters— and this title was thought with a tired, but loving and adoring tone— planetside. It was a dreadful affair really.

Which brings us back to the current issue.

Loki. Alone. Looking for love or at least a convenient watcher so that doom wouldn't befall this world as simply as a child breaking a twig. Which could be easily done in the hands of any of his many children. Why, oh why, had he propositioned that witch? It was a mess from beginning to end.

And the current situation wasn't shaping up to be much better, in all honesty. Perhaps he hadn’t chosen the correct venue when he went in search of a partner—

_Oh. Oh my._

These were the first three words Loki thought upon first seeing one Tony Stark, and was it any wonder why?

He swaggered into the bar like he owned it, and surveyed its occupants, while Loki surveyed him. _Just shy of shorter than average, makes up for it in his not-so-hidden strength, he’s definitely checking the room for any danger along for anyone intriguing, adjusting his posture as needed to meet certain people’s expectations, and— oh, he’s seen me. This shall be interesting._

He watched as Stark strode towards the bar, and ordered his drink. A scotch, neat, as he was well known for favoring.

Loki’s shadow wriggled at his feet in excitement and he stepped on one of the more prehensile limbs that was trying to make it’s way towards Stark without his permission. “Not until he comes to us,” he hissed at it, his glower appropriately cowing the dark outline on the floor. Control once more asserted, he conjured the same drink as Stark’s for himself, and waited.

The creeping feeling that every being in the universe feels when they’re being watched crept up the back of Loki’s neck, but he stayed where he was, simply staring at the amber liquid that sloshed against the glass sides as he gently swung the tumbler in small circles.

“Are you lonely, stranger?”

Loki let a corner of his mouth twitch into a smirk before his face smoothed once more. The trap was being investigated, it seemed.

“I wouldn’t turn down company, if that’s what you're asking.”

Stark left his own smirk evident, arrogance plastered across his face, while genuine interest sparked behind the mask. “Good thing, because I am.”

Loki gestured with his unoccupied hand, and Stark correctly interpreted it as a signal to join him in the secluded booth. His shadow shivered in excitement once more, and Loki ground his heel into it, trying to stop his more wild magic from ruining the game before it could even start.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Mr. Stark,” Loki said, inclining his head.

“Mr. Stark was my father, so please, call me Tony,” Stark said. “I have the strangest feeling that we’ll be on a first name basis by the end of the night anyway, don’t you?”

Loki felt a flash of— _annoyance_ almost, at how famous a man and someone who was lauded throughout the world as a hero could stoop to be referred to as something so common. Nevertheless, he hid his distaste behind a smirk, and raised his glass to take a sip. Stark watched his throat as he swallowed, his lips twitching as though he was imagining kissing and biting down it. Loki certainly was.

Still smirking, he lowered the glass to the table, and glanced down towards the floor to check on his shadow. Some more daring tendrils had started making their way towards the human sitting across from him, but under his gaze, they drew back until they were once more made up into a semi-human shaped shadow.

Returning his attention to Stark, he glanced at him from under his eyelashes, and flicked his tongue out to wet his lips. It wasn’t hard to see Stark’s eyes track the movement, and that was when Loki knew the trap had been sprung.

“Why, _Tony_ ,” Loki said, emphasizing the other’s name, while resigning himself to still referring to him as Stark in his mind. “How forward of you, especially since as of yet you don’t know _my_ first name. How then are we to be on such a basis by the end of the night?”

Stark’s pupils were blown in the low light of the room, his cheeks had taken on the slightest tint of red, and Loki knew it wasn’t because of the alcohol.

“Well, sweetcheeks, soon as you tell me, I'm sure we can be on our way.”

Loki chuckled, a real grin spreading across his face. “Loki. My name is Loki.”

“No last name?” Stark asked, raising a quizzical brow.

He shook his head. “Simply Loki. At least for now, it is.”

“Well, ‘Simply’ Loki, I couldn’t help but be fascinated by the beautiful man who was somehow alone in the corner of this dive,” Stark said. “Care to tell me about yourself?”

“Hm, let’s see,” Loki demurred, smothering a smirk. “I love long walks on the beach, getting caught in the rain, and piña coladas.”

Stark leveled a look at him. “Go ahead, pull the other one, Tall Dark and Handsome.”

Now it was Loki’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “Nicknames already? My, aren’t you getting ahead of yourself.”

Stark moved his abandoned drink to the side and leaned forward, hands resting together on the table-top. “Am I really?”

Loki leaned forward as well, elbows propped on the table and fingers laced together under his chin, now encroaching on Stark’s space. “Do you think I’d still be here if you were?”

“No,” he murmured. “I think you’re just as fascinated as I am.”

“And how right you are,” Loki breathed, reaching out to cradle Stark’s cheek in his palm.

“Tell me about yourself for real?” Stark whispered, expression going soft, a small smile gracing his lips.

What could he say that was utterly, truly safe, something that wouldn’t send Stark running?

“I have children. We’ve just moved here from a different— country, and it was very sudden,” Loki said slowly. “There was a disagreement with an old friend and I decided we needed to go.”

“No wife, I hope?” Stark asked. “I wouldn’t want to get in the way of a Mrs. Loki on the way to your bed.”

Loki snickered. “No, no wife. Never a wife actually. Just— people who wanted to be with me for a short while, and then if something came of our liaison I was the one to take care of it. Their words, not mine.” He smiled, thinking of his family, and how this night truly was important to all of them. “I may call my children little devils on occasion, but I wouldn’t give them up for the world.”

“I can tell,” Stark said, searching his eyes. He reached up and captured Loki’s wrist, holding it in place. “You’re dangerous though, aren’t you?”

“Yes.” Loki stared at him, gaze flicking back and forth between his eyes in return. “Are you scared?”

“Should I be?” Stark asked.

“Yes.”

“It really says something that I’m not, doesn’t it?”

Stark finally closed the distance between the two of them in a kiss, and Loki saw that he hadn’t set the trap at all. Stark was heat and spice and gentle touch but rife with intention and he knew that if he didn’t have this man that it might well not be one of his children that ended the world.

His rebellious shadow, no longer kept under a tight reign with him so distracted, immediately shot out to wrap strands of itself around Stark as it had longed to all night. He could feel what the shadow felt as if it were him dragging his fingers up Stark’s ankle, then his calf, stopping to loop around his knee before daring to creep farther up.

Stark made a noise of surprise into the kiss at the sensations, but Loki soothed it away with a gentle lick at his lips, quietly begging for entrance into his mouth.

A quiet gasp that was swallowed by Loki allowed him entrance, and he was gone. Not trapped, not lost, gone, taken by the man in front of him. He could _taste_ the interest, feel the lust buzzing across his skin, and now it wasn't just that he had to have this man, he had to _keep_ him and be kept in return. It was positively heady, how much this man felt.

One of the bits of his shadow that had reached up far enough on Stark stroked his cock through his slacks, barely a graze, but he gasped and broke the kiss, turning his face slightly to the side so that Loki had to content himself with mouthing at his cheek, then down towards his neck.

“Is that,” Stark panted, “why I should be afraid of you?”

Loki froze, and so did his shadow, before he slowly nodded into the delicate skin just below Stark’s ear.

“If I’m supposed to be afraid of whatever that was, or whatever you are, then I think my fight or flight responses are seriously fucked.”

Loki jerked away and stared at him once more. “Do you— do you mean that?”

A corner of Stark’s mouth turned up. “I always mean what I say.”

Loki stood smoothly from the booth, then offered his hand to Stark. “Come with me?”

“As long as you don’t try to kill me, I’d go anywhere with you,” Stark replied, readily taking the hand in front of him and standing, pressing close as they could be while standing.

Loki was… _surprised_ to say the least. He had long ago accepted his status as the stuff of nightmares, the thing that people avoided for fear of being consumed in the dark, never to be seen again. Nevermind that this was nowhere near what he ever did, but people— they never decided to seek him out for the pleasure of his company.

“You might very well change your mind soon,” Loki said. His shadow ignored the tension and writhed on the floor, barely containing itself in a human-like shape as it stroked Stark’s own, seemingly trying to combine the two.

“I don’t see that happening any time soon, darlin’.” Stark drew back slightly, and once more Loki’s shadow stretched out to catch him, tangling itself around his ankles. He looked down and seemed to be bemused at the sight of the solid dark masses looped and knotted at his feet. “I was just moving to get my wallet you know,” he said, aiming his words at the shadow.

Loki was stunned once more. Never, not once, had anyone outside of his children or his dam had ever spoken to his shadow as though it were just as aware of things as he was. And it was, make no mistake. Mischievous and spoiled it may have been, it was still sentient.

“I simply must keep you now,” Loki said, half under his breath.

“Strange as it may seem, I’m more than a little inclined to let you,” Stark  murmured in reply.

He reached into his pocket, withdrew his wallet, and tossed a couple of bills onto the table.

“Ready to go?”

“Yes.” With that Loki wrapped his shadow around them and whisked them away to the living room of the apartment he had that _didn't_ house his gaggle of children.

Stark stepped back, wobbling slightly. “Well that’s— certainly handy, isn't it?”

“Apologies,” he said, battling the urge to wrap both himself and his shadow around Stark and never letting him go. “I didn’t realize— I didn't think about how a— how a human would react to my usual method of travel.”

“I’m not objecting,” Stark said, having steadied himself. “It’s certainly interesting, I just wasn’t expecting it is all.”

“Ah.” Loki glanced away and clenched his fist at his side.

“Hey, no, what’s all this about?” Stark asked, pressing forward once more, and taking Loki’s fisted hand into his own.

“Maybe this— wasn’t the best idea, I don't even know what I was thinking—”

“Is this about how I should be afraid of you?” Stark asked. Loki risked a glance, and for the first time tonight Stark looked utterly serious.

“Yes.” He bit at the inside of his lip as he thought of how else to reply. “I’m— a monster, mortals like you have feared my kind for generations, why shouldn’t you now?”

“I mean, first of all, you’re hot as hell, so, why wouldn’t I want to be around you? Secondly—” Stark leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to his cheek— “you obviously love your children, and since they came in part from you I assume they share some attributes of yours?”

Loki nodded slowly.

“Then would you call your children monsters the same way you call yourself one?”

“Of course not, how could you suggest such a thing—”

“Then I don't see what the problems is.”

“Look,” Loki started, “I went to that bar in the first place so that I could try and find someone to try and help me take care of said children. And look where I am now, ready to have sex with someone I’ve just met while they all look after themselves for the entire night.”

“Do you regret it?” Stark asked. “Can you honestly tell me that you regret how the night has gone so far?”

Loki struggled for a moment before biting out a scathing “ _no_.”

“Then I don’t think it counts as being a monster or a horrible parent. And last but not least of this entire conversation, I’ve already told you that my fight or flight response is utterly fucked,” Stark said, his expression clearly stating this part of the conversation was over. “So all in all, I think you have pretty good chances of not scaring me off, no matter what you do.”

“Stark, are you—”

“Hey,” Stark interrupted, raising his free hand to cover Loki’s mouth. “What did I say about my last name?”

Glaring slightly, he reached up to remove the offending hand. “That I shouldn’t use it?”

“Exactly.”

Loki made a face. “Tony is just so— informal and common, and you— you’re not. Common that is. We’ve practically just met, but, there’s just something about you—”

“Something about you that just draws me in, yeah,” Stark finished.

Loki’s lips twitched into a small smile. “That’s it exactly.”

It wasn’t love, not yet at least, but it was a yearning, a longing buried so deep within his bones so as to be mistaken for not existing at all.

It was beautiful.

 _Stark_ was beautiful.

And if they weren't careful, Loki would see fit to consume him all in one go, swallow him down as if he had never been there in the first place, and that simply wasn’t allowed to happen.

“Can I kiss you again?” Stark asked. “It’s just we got kind of interrupted by your little friend as it were, and I’d really like to get back to that.”

“Of course you can, Stark—”

“If you can't call me Tony, call me Anthony, alright?” Stark interrupted once more. “I’m not having the person who I really hope is going to fuck me through the closest mattress as soon as possible call me by my last name.”

“I— I do think I can manage that, Anthony.” Loki breathed, and once more closed the distance between the two of them.

This time, Anthony’s mouth opened without any hesitation, and Loki may or may not have whimpered into the kiss.

Slowly, Anthony’s hand crawled up the arm he had grabbed what felt like so long ago. His fingers laced through Loki’s hair, and then it was he that was in charge of the kiss. Loki definitely whimpered this time. Hair tugging _was_ a weakness of his, after all.

His shadow wrapped itself once more around Anthony, pressing the two of them together, slotting them together like two pieces of a puzzle. His hands settled on Anthony’s waist and his thigh pressed against his lover’s very evident arousal. Feeling smug, he ground against him, their height differences pressing his own erection into Anthony’s stomach.

“Think you can—” he gasped, breaking away from the kiss for a moment. “Think you can whisk us away to your bedroom here?”

“Of course I can,” Loki growled, and they dissolved into the shadows from one room to the next.

Loki’s shadow immediately began tugging at Anthony’s clothes, grabbing at buttons and sleeves, while Loki simply dissolved his own back into the wisps of darkness they once had been.

Anthony broke away from the kiss to help the hyperactive and disorganized shadow with his clothes, and Loki grunted in disatisfaction. He decided to content himself with dragging his lips down Anthony’s neck and sucking a mark on his pulse point, something which made the other gasp, and his hips twitch.

“You know, it’s really unfair how you’re already naked, but I’m still stuck in all these clothes, and there is a bed right there, and why the hell aren’t we on it yet?”

Loki snickered into the skin where shoulder met neck on Anthony, then pressed a kiss to it. “Would you like some help with that?”

“Duh, that would be lovely, because I can see what you're packing and I’d really like it in me.”

Loki huffed a short laugh and the sharp tugs from the uncoordinated shadows turned smooth and efficient, disrobing Anthony in seconds.

Clothes gone, he steered the two of them towards the bed very prominently placed in the center of the room, until the backs of Anthony’s knees hit the edge and sent them sprawling, Loki catching himself just in time so as not to crush his lover.

One hand on either side of his head, and with Loki hovering above him, Anthony was quite effectively caged, and what he wouldn't do to keep it that way, he honestly didn’t know. To keep this man underneath him, with him for the rest of his days? Loki thought he’d do any number of things for such a thing.

The sight that Anthony was, sprawled beneath him like so, drew him from his thoughts and, oh, what he wouldn’t give to have a photograph of him like this, something he could look at any time of day. Better yet to keep him like this, over-run with arousal, breathing heavily, his lips red and swollen from their kissing, his cheeks holding such a lovely blush, and his pupils blown so wide that there was barely a ring of deep, rich brown to be seen around them.

Lowering himself till he was settled on his forearms, his hips nestled in the cradle of Anthony’s spread thighs, Loki kissed the other, closed mouthed, gentle, chaste almost. Separating, he pressed another to the corner of Anthony’s mouth, then his cheekbone, his temple, until he had peppered kisses all across his face.

“Taking your sweet time, aren’t you?” Anthony asked, smiling softly, _something_ shining out of his eyes, but wasn’t it far too early for that?

“I want to savor you, is that a crime?” Loki kissed him again, drawing in his lower lip and biting softly.

Anthony’s breath stuttered. “It is—” he started, his voice shaking, “—when I can barely think because of what you’re doing to me.”

“Oh, you can still think?” Loki asked, his voice betraying his poorly hidden smile. “I’ll have to do something about that.”

He ducked back down to bite at Anthony’s lips, soothing the sting with careful kitten licks, and while that served as a distraction, his shadow grew, and gained mass, and slithered through the sheets in search of its prize. Thin tendrils brushed against his sides, while thicker limbs, things that could almost be described as vines, wrapped around his wrists and ankles, pinning Anthony in place. Gently, gently, it maneuvered him until he was pinned on his back in the center of the bed, Loki using his lips and tongue and hands to keep him from noticing as he was moved about.

At last, Anthony seemed to notice something— not _amiss_ per se, but far beyond the norm when he only had one other person in his bed.

Loki had been happily kissing and biting at Anthony’s neck, leaving small marks wherever his teeth met flesh, when he jerked in his arms, gasped, and Loki focused on where all his shadow had spread itself to and— oh, if he could he would strangle his own damn shadow for its forwardness.

“Fuck, that feels good,” Anthony said, his breath heaving. “God, how could anyone want to just up and leave you?”

Or maybe not.

“As I said earlier not many— _people_ see my kind as anything but malevolent,” Loki said, vaguely awed, but lust was taking over the vast majority of his mind. “Now back to the business at hand, yes?”

“Shit, yes, _fuck,_ whether it’s you controlling whatever’s happening right now or not, I don't care, I just need more.”

Anthony arched up near the end of his sentence, thrusting into the grip of a shadow that had wound itself around his cock and wasn’t that one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen.

“Maybe stop watching and help?” Anthony said, one corner of his mouth turned up into a dazed smile. “After all, I came to your bed, not your shadow’s.”

Loki licked his bottom lip, eyes darting around the veritable feast that was laid before him.

“I think I can do that.”

Rising to his knees, he reached towards his nightstand to find the bottle of lube, but a wisp of darkness had beaten him to it, and it dragged it across the covers towards him.

_Definitely no strangling tonight._

Sitting back on his heels, Loki could feel Anthony looking at him, at what his hands were doing as they uncapped the bottle, then pouring just a small measure out at first to spread around his fore and middle finger.

Closing the bottle for now, Loki flicked his eyes up to look at Anthony, and was caught, weighed down with the arousal that surged through both of them.

Anthony’s hips twitched upwards once more as the shadow limb stroked his cock. “Come on, babe, it was you I wanted to touch since the second I saw you.”

“Shit,” Loki hissed, and dragged Anthony back until his ass rested on his thighs, hips tilted up, and legs spread obscenely wide. “You should be illegal.”

“Not that it’d stop you,” he replied, and that dazed smile from just seconds ago was a full blown smirk now, and Anthony had grown far to coherent for this stage of the game.

“No, it probably wouldn’t,” Loki said, his own mouth twitching into a smirk. “Ready for more?”

Anthony glared, though it was ruined by the flush that covered his face, and the way that he was still panting for breath. “That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you for practically the past five minutes.”

Loki’s smirk grew, and the route that his free hand was taking up the other’s body went unnoticed. “Patience is a virtue, you know.”

Anthony groaned. “Yeah, and I don’t have any, now please— _fuck, Loki!_ ”

“Yes, dear?” Loki asked, his hand firmly stroking his lover’s cock, while the displaced shadow danced across the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, joining his slick fingers in a steady path towards his hole.

“ _Fuck,”_ Anthony panted, “you.”

“I thought I was going to be doing the fucking, but if you insist,” Loki trailed off, taking his hand off of Anthony’s cock, but leaving his fingers to journey where they pleased.

“I swear on every God there is,” Anthony growled, real fire in his eyes, “if you don’t put your hand back on me right this instant, I will kick you out of your own damn bed, and make you watch while I finish myself however I please.”

Loki acted as though he were considering for a moment, but his hand had already went right back to where it had been just moments ago. “Well when you put it like that…”

“Damn right I put it like that,” Anthony moaned, arching into Loki’s touch once more.

As one hand pumped his lover’s length, Loki slowly trailed the other down until he could press his finger into Anthony, stopping at the first knuckle and probing for a moment, before gently withdrawing.

“No,” the other whined, petulant bordering on desperate.

“Shh, dear heart, I just don't want to hurt you,” Loki soothed. He patted around at his side until a shadow nudged the lube under his hand, and he hurriedly uncapped it and poured more on his fingers. All four fingers glistening now, he tossed the bottle to the side, not bothering to cap it this time, in case it was needed again on short notice.

With a sense of urgency now, but no less gentle than before, Loki first nudged at Anthony’s hole before pressing a single finger forward once more, the way made easy by the excess lubricant.

Anthony’s breath caught and held, before coming out all in a _whoosh_ and a breathed out “ _fuck, Loki,”_ before he went silent once more.

Loki glanced up to gauge his reaction, and saw that Anthony had turned his face to the side, burying it in the pillows and blankets as much as possible, was biting his lip till it turned white, and had his eyes shut tight, all as though in pain.

He immediately withdrew his hands, already starting to apologize, “Anthony, I'm so sor—”

 _“Oh my God I am going to find a way to kill you as soon as I’ve had your dick up my ass, because there is no way I’m letting you get out of that before you die,”_ Anthony said through gritted teeth, and if before when Loki had hesitated his eyes were burning, this time they were practically a wildfire. For one wild moment, he felt the urge to throw himself on such a pyre for disrespecting the person who was obviously a God here before he realized that this would probably only cause more problems.

“Please stop freaking out and contemplating martyrdom, I’d much rather be kissing you.”

“Of course, Anthony,” Loki breathed, and he relaxed, and he did as his apparent God bade him.

He lowered himself prostrate and dragged his mouth across Anthony’s chest, all while his fingers— now confident and sure— made their way to their long coveted prize only to find—

His shadow had certainly kept itself busy while Anthony raged.

It had somehow managed to spread lube on itself, and now teased at his entrance, pressing its tapered tip to Anthony’s hole before withdrawing, only to press forward once more, and farther this time, and oh if there wasn’t going to be strangulation tonight it was surely going to be something else—

Except that Anthony— he— he _whimpered_ , and writhed against his still strong bonds and he was pressing back into the touches just as though it was Loki touching him, even though he had to know it wasn’t.

Loki risked a look up under his eyelashes, and there Anthony was, lip caught between his teeth, eyes clenched shut, but with his nerves banished, he could see the pleasure on his face, see it written across every line of his body.

His shadow had done well for once, instead of tripping up innocent people for a spot of fun at the most inconvenient of times.

“Let me hear you,” Loki said, both his hands digging into Anthony’s hips.

“ _Fuck_ , _alright,_ just _please_ keep touching me this time, okay?” He said, almost whining by the last word.

“Yes, I will, I promise, just please let me hear you,” Loki promised, rushing through the words, just so he’d have the assurance that yes, Anthony did want to be here, and that he wasn’t disgusted by him, and wasn’t on the verge of running and—

He shook his head to clear it of the rush of thoughts that were far from arousing.

Speaking of arousal however, now that he knew that Anthony was sure to show his pleasure, his own body made itself known, in the steady beat of blood flowing to his cock, demanding to be touched.

Loki let go of Anthony, just for a moment, to stroke himself the once, watching his lover writhe in place because of what was being done to him— and it was what was being done to him, it could be called nothing else. His shadow rarely listened to any input outside his own, and while it was taking minor direction from Anthony, it was still teasing him, touching him too lightly there, not spending enough time here— it was a tableau that he dearly wanted to preserve forever in his memory.

He finally took his hand off himself, though his cock pulsed and demanded attention bare seconds late, he staved off, and concentrated on Anthony.

It wasn’t a difficult task, this. Where his shadow trailed, and twitched, and teased, Loki soothed, and pressed, and lauded attention on Anthony. He dragged kisses all over his chest, starting at one peaked nipple and moving to the other, giving it a hard suck as a reward to Anthony for his patience, and earning a small shout in return.

If it was Loki’s name that was shouted, he’d never tell. (It was.)

For what would hopefully be the last time for this round, Loki poured a refresher round of lube on his fingers, and went to probe at Anthony’s half-stretched entrance.

He could feel his shadow writhing against his fingers just from the glancing touches he was getting from outside of his lover. He could only imagine what it felt like inside.

“More,” Anthony mewled. “I need— more, Loki, please,” and his voice was wracked with whimpers, and how could anyone say no to a voice like that.

Loki nodded, and turned back to his task. He started to nudge the tendril out of the way, shooing it away from his lover when—

“Can it stay?”

Loki stopped short, and could only blink for a moment. This had never— Loki had never—

Anthony wanted—

Loki nodded numbly, while the shadow rippled in happiness, and dear God above his shadow had just earned a louder reaction than he had almost the entire night, this would not stand.

Slowly, he pressed his forefinger in next to the— the _tentacle_ that was sliding smoothly in and out of Anthony and was it—? It _was_ , it was incrementally growing wider as it moved deeper, not enough to cause pain, none at all, but all crafted to stretch him carefully and not beyond his limits too quickly.

 _Thinner, smaller, let me in,_ Loki thought at it, and it obliged him, letting him slide in a second finger smooth as you please, and now he could really work.

He scissored his fingers apart, stretching Anthony while he lay trapped, pinned to the bed still, but he trembled in his bonds, and the _sounds_ —

He pushed a third finger in, further stretching him, all while the shadow steadily grew more and more swollen, and Anthony must feel so full now, stretched almost beyond imagination, but all he seemed able to do was beg for more.

“Loki,” Anthony gasped, and he jerked at the sound of his name, immediately searching the other’s face, only to find eyes glazed over with lust, a red face, and swollen lips, still puffy from their earlier kissing, and now from his own biting. “Loki, come kiss me.”

Loki surged up, the hand that had still been at Anthony’s hip, steadying him while he was being stretched, moved with him, tangling into the hair at the nape of his neck, and moving him till his face was at an approximation for the perfect angle for a kiss. Their mouths clashed together, more teeth and tongue meeting than lips, but with the states they were both in, it was a wonder they had even managed this. Loki bit down on Anthony’s lip, soothed it with a gentle suckle, then pressed his tongue roughly into the other’s mouth in a pantomime of what was to come.

“Pl-please fuck me, God,” Anthony said, gasping the words into the tiny bit of space between them. “Something, anything, just fuck me.”

He nodded, and separated their mouths with reluctance. Quickly, he pressed his fourth finger into Anthony, wanting to make absolutely sure that this would be as easy as possible for him. Feeling the tension in the muscles surrounding his fingers relax somewhat, he withdrew them, readjusted Anthony on his lap for maximum comfort, and wiped the excess lube on his long neglected cock. Just feeling the slick sensation of his own hand nearly had him coming, but by some miracle he managed to hold off long enough to move his shadow just slightly out of the way, line up, and push the head of his cock in.

 _“Fuck!”_ Anthony shouted, his arms and legs pulling taut at his bonds. Tension filled every muscle in his body, and Loki— along with his shadow— went about soothing him immediately, smoothing hands and tendrils gently down his sides.

Loki could feel his knees pressing into his sides, could feel the tension under his skin in the struggle to both stay still and get away from the pressure as quickly as possible. For a human, it well could have bruised them, but he wasn’t human now was he? He rested on of his hands on Anthony’s knees and swiped his thumb against the crease between he thigh and his kneecap— back and forth, back and forth,— the repetitive motion slowly easing his lover into some form of relaxation, even as he was laid, spread eagled and bare, on the bed, taking what amounted to two cocks into his body.

It was a heady sight, and a headier notion, and Loki couldn't help but take in the sight before him as he waited for Anthony to calm down.

His chest was heaving, great gasping breaths as he forced air in and out of his lungs in an effort to relax, and every so often tremors wracked their way through his arms and legs, tugging at the shadows that held him down. Small strips of shadows still wound their way across his body, making soothing and arousing motions all in one, and Loki could see the trails of goosebumps that were left in their wake.

Readjusting himself so that Anthony’s ribcage was cradled between his own knees, taking some of the strain of holding himself up off of his lover’s shoulders, he at last looked at what may have been the crowning jewel of the entire tableau before him.

Sprouting from a well-groomed thatch of dark brown curls, Anthony’s cock arched towards his stomach, the head dark red and swollen, precome pooling below it, some trailing towards his navel. There were still strands of darkness wrapped around it, one daring skinny thing even probing at the slit, seeming almost curious about the fluid dripping from it. Settled beneath the base of that gorgeous cock were his balls, drawn up and swollen, like Anthony was ready to go off at a moment's notice.

Loki licked his lips at the sight, wanting nothing more than to lick and tongue up the entire length, then dare to suck gently at the head before swallowing it all down and not letting up until Anthony had come in a glorious explosion.

But that would have to be for another time, as right now it simply wasn’t physically possible.

“God, shit, okay, please move, please, please, please,” Anthony said through panting breaths, startling Loki out of his reverie.

“Are you cer—” Loki started, needing a final affirmation.

“Loki, babe,” Anthony said, breath still heaving, “I _will_ find a way to make you pay if you don't get me off soon. And it will be very enjoyable for me, while instead it’ll be you left behind in the dust.”

“I just wanted to—”

“I know, I know, you wanted to be sure, _but this is me explicitly telling you I’m sure._ ” Anthony let his head fall back to the mattress, eyes drifting shut as well. “Now please get a move on.”

Instead of replying verbally, Loki once more repositioned himself, one hand once more on Anthony’s hip, the other splayed on the sheets by his ribs, then slowly pushed forward, gliding inch by inch until he could go no further.

Now bottomed out, he hovered over Anthony and stilled once more, letting him become used to being opened like this. However, being pressed so tightly together within him with his shadow, he could tell that it was still moving, squirming and teasing with each movement. With each twitch from the shadow, another wave of tremors wracked Anthony from head to toe, muscles clenching in interesting ways for both parties.

 _“Shit,”_ Loki hissed, digging his fingers into the sheets as he tried not to come too soon.

Anthony only whined, and arched his back, pressing back into him, and his hips ground up against his wishes, but it earned him the prettiest noise he’d heard all night.

Loki pressed forward again, going deeper than before, while his shadow slowly started thrusting, instead of just wiggling inside and edging Anthony towards orgasm more than anything else. He looked down at his lover, trying to gauge his reaction, and was taken aback at the sight.

Anthony’s mouth was slack, his eyes wide and glazed over, sweat glistened at his temples, and his cheekbones were flushed red as roses.

He looked like the epitome of hedonistic pleasure at its height, and it was an addicting picture.

Loki drew back, and thrust, his shadow moving in a slow counterpoint, and while they stayed slow, they soon established a rhythm that had Anthony whining with every breath he took.

Falling to support himself on one elbow, Loki rose to his knees, and his shadow grew more limbs to hold his lover at a comfortable angle, while still being able to penetrate him deeply. He ducked down to kiss him, more mouthing at his lips than anything, a sloppy thing full of more saliva than technique at the moment.

“Loki,” Anthony said, “Loki, God, Loki…” He trailed off, but started to spout words, loving ones and vulgar ones alike, his name interspersed through his broken sentences. “Loki, _fuck_ , I need to come, make me come, please?”

He nodded and tucked his face into the crook of the other’s neck, biting there, while his free hand drifted just a little to the side from Anthony’s hip to his length, and started to pump it. The slide was eased by the precome that was now steadily leaking from the slit in his cock, and along with those whispy strands still stroking it, it was a wonder that Anthony didn’t come in a manner of seconds.

That didn’t mean he lasted much longer, however.

He shuddered in Loki’s grip, his arms and legs still held down and secured, and tried to thrust up to meet his grip, to meet the driving force of his cock, _anything_ , but the shadows that held him were too strong. As it was, his movements unintentionally drove Loki deeper, along with the shadow inside him, and _one_ of the two must have hit his prostate, because Anthony couldn't help but shout out. His back arched once more, took Loki farther in again, and the same thing happened again, though the sound he released this time was more akin to a sob than a shout.

At that was all it took.

Come shot out of his cock, leaving streaks of white all over his stomach and chest, while his muscles tensed so much that Loki couldn't help but give a shout of his own at the feeling of Anthony’s hole clenching around him. Giving one last cry of his name, he collapsed as much as he was able back against the sheets and gasped, trying to regain his breath.

Shaking as he held still above Anthony, but with his face still hidden, he couldn't help but feel a bolt of jealousy go through him. Then he smothered it in a well deserved layer of smugness at having satisfied his bed partner so thoroughly.

Loki felt his shadow release his lover’s wrists and ankles, moving to collapse into a form less like some eldritch beast. The one that was still inside  stayed in place, albeit no longer moving, and the ones that had been holding his torso in place soon slithered away as well.

“You can,” Anthony began, his voice rough. “You can keep going, if you like.”

“I don't want to hurt you,” Loki mumbled, lips brushing against sweat slicked skin.

“You won't, don't worry,” he replied, soothing, and his hand threaded through his hair again.

Loki bit his lip to stop himself from saying anything, and gave a minute thrust of his hips, the shadow that was still within Anthony holding still as directed. When all he got was a sharp inhale, and a soft whine on an exhale, he did it again, and again, more grinding than any actual force being imparted.

Now he was the one shaking in his lover’s arms, Anthony’s legs wrapped around his waist and hooked at the ankles.

“You did so wonderfully tonight, did you know? As annoying as it was in the moment, you kept making sure I was okay and honestly, it was one of the best things that’s ever happened to me in bed.”

He whined, just barely holding back from the frenzied rutting his body was begging him to do.

“In fact, I would go so far as to say that it was the hottest thing that I’ve ever experienced, bar none,” Anthony continued. “Because, as we all know, consent is sexy.”

Loki gave a rough chuckle, and ground forward once more, driving the tiniest bit deeper than he had intended in his distraction.

“Fuck,” he bit out. “Goddamn, how do you make that feel so good?”

“I don’t—” Loki whimpered. “I don’t know.”

“Oh, babe, you’re really worried about hurting me with this, aren’t you?”

He could only find it in himself to nod in response.

“Just let go, okay? Can you do that for me?” Anthony asked.

Another nod, this time combined with a muffled sob, and he drew back, then thrust in hard, just as he had been dying to do from the outset. His hips were rocking in and out of his lover at a rough pace, and even with his spent length between them, he still took pleasure in the sensations, moaning in time with Loki.

A more frenzied rutting began and at last Loki spilled into Anthony, and he just barely avoided collapsing directly on top of the other, instead managing to fall to the side, drawing both his cock and his shadow out of him at the same time. He heard a sharp hiss but for the moment, couldn’t bring himself to care. As soon as he recovered he would, and he’d tend to Anthony, make him comfortable, ask him to sta—

“I was, uh, wondering, Loki.”

He drew in a breath and hesitated for the barest second before answering. “Yes?”

“Can I—” And now it was Anthony’s turn to hesitate. “Can I stay the night?”

Exhaling in relief, Loki nodded into the pillow that he had landed on as he collapsed. He tightened the arm he still had slightly wrapped around him in a small side hug. “I was actually going to ask if you would remain here over night. I would find it— agreeable, to say the least.”

“Aw, do you get mushy over your one night stands?” The other teased.

“On occasion.”

Anthony snickered. “Glad to be one of those occasions then.”

“Yes, do,” Loki mumbled, exhaustion coloring his voice. Taking another moment to breath, he levered himself up onto his hands and knees, then clambered off the bed, legs wobbling slightly, and walked towards the bathroom.

He heard the sheets ruffling behind him, then a raised voice. “Where you heading to?”

“You’ll see in a moment,” Loki replied, projecting his voice to ensure that Anthony would hear him.

Grabbing a washcloth, he ran it under warm water, then grabbed some salve from the medicine cabinet and made his way back to the bedroom.

Upon returning, he discovered that Anthony had turned onto his stomach, and propped himself up on an elbow, chin cradled in his palm.

Before going in, Loki stopped and paused, taking in the sight before him— his lover, still relaxed in bed, sweat still shining in some places, sheets clinging to curves and lines making an already delicious sight more tempting.

He realized that— that he would like to see this again. Many more times if possible.

Stepping into the room at last, he stepped towards the bed, displaying the items he had went to retrieve. “I figured the least I could do was take care of you.”

Anthony’s mouth twitched into a small smile, a warm look invading his eyes.  “Much obliged.”

Loki was— not unsure of how to proceed, but he was almost, _almost_ , shy. He had just had sex with the man, yet he didn't know how to go about cleaning him without being awkward.

“Do you mind if I—”

Folding his arms down to serve as a pillow, he laid his head down, still facing Loki. “Go right ahead.” And then he closed his eyes as if nothing about what was happening was strange-but-in-a-good-way.

Maybe for him it wasn’t, maybe he went home with strange people all the time, the tabloids certainly made it out to be like that—

_Something about you that just draws me in, yeah._

Maybe it was special.

Loki knelt on the edge of the bed, drew back the sheet, and set about his task.

Gently wiping away the come and lube dripping from Anthony’s hole, he couldn’t help but wince in sympathy at the look of it. Still gaping slightly, the rim looked red and puffy, was definitely inflamed, and surely it hurt from the rough treatment he had given it. Setting aside the washcloth— post giving himself a cursory wipe that is— Loki took the tube of salve in hand, and in a mimicry of earlier events, squeezed some onto his fingers, and spread it around Anthony’s entrance, dipping in slightly to help ease any inflammation inside as well.

He was surprised to feel hips pressing back into his touch, and quickly withdrew, careful not to scratch anything, and recapped the salve. Anthony made a mewl of disappointment at the withdrawal of his touch, and a louder one when he went to get up.

“Hey, get back here,” he mumbled, raising one arm to grab at Loki. “That felt good.”

Easily evading his grasp, Loki chuckled. “You’re insatiable, aren’t you?”

“Yes.” Grabbing at him again, this time succeeding, Anthony said, “now get back in bed and be my pillow.”

“If I must,” Loki replied, his good humor still coloring his voice.

“Yes, you must.”

Chuckling again, he tossed the washcloth in the direction of the bathroom, left the salve on the night stand, and crawled back into bed, claiming the side that Anthony hadn’t.

As soon as he settled into a comfortable position, he soon found himself with an armful of sleepy and satiated man, who did indeed set about using him as a pillow almost immediately.

“Tell me about yourself?” Anthony asked, more mumble than anything else.

“Didn't we already go over this earlier?”

“I want to hear more though. And you have a nice voice.”

Loki felt something crack open and ooze warmth everywhere in his chest, but he didn’t say anything about it.

“I told you I had children, yes? Though I didn’t tell you how many I have, or what they’re like. There are ten of the little rascals, and going from oldest to youngest, they’re…”

He spoke long into the night, long after Anthony had fallen asleep, but he still felt that warm feeling flowing through his body, and how could he sleep through that?

He watched the light start to filter in through his bedroom window, watched the dust swirl through the beams as they chased away the shadows of the darkened room, and for a moment, just one moment, he thought that if he could keep this creature of light in his arms, perhaps he wasn’t such a monster after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic please leave a kudos or comment for the tentacle monster under my own bed. its not gonna try and ravish me or eat me or anything it just really likes em. (its me im the tentacle monster. i dont sleep under my bed tho that was a lie alskf and im not a tentacle monster either im a goddamn Liar who Lies. Esp abt posting dates :p)  
> Honestly, i knew that one day tentacle porn was in my future i just. I didn't realize it would be so soon askjdhfLKADF what can i say, i'm precocious  
> also, tbh, i was worried abt how quickly these two were going from first meeting to, ah, fucking, but then i thought to myself, "hey, wait, this is shadow monster tentacle porn" and said fuck it and had them just had them Go For It, cause these two are Go-Getters, yep, that’s totally why i did it  
> I might write more tentacle porn with these (specific) two, or i might not, but do understand that tony definitely gets all the shadow/tenticle monster dick that he wants and loki is always happy to oblige  
> One more thing: WHERE THE FUCK DID ALL THESE FEELS COME FROM???
> 
>  
> 
> come hmu on my [frostiron sideblog](http://donttake-my-loki.tumblr.com/) where i yell abt these two and die bc of feels!!


End file.
